


Fingerprinted

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choutarou’s hands are ... big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprinted

**Nick autore:** Oducchan  
**Title:** Fingerprinted  
**Fandom:** Prince of tennis  
**Characters:**  Shishido Ryou, Ootori Choutarou  
**Pairing** : Silver Pair (Shishido/Ootori)  
**Rating:**  PG13  
**Notes:**  
As always, please point out any error you find. It’s really important to me!  
  
 

 

**Fingerprinted**

 

 

Choutarou’s hands are ... big.  
Probably it’s stupid that he’s noticing that and he’s somehow struck by the fact, since their owner has a foot in height over him, and has shoulders broad nearly twice his owns, so it’s not exactly a thought so foolish; but seeing them open there, over the skin of his legs, his breath gets stuck in his throat before coming out in a sigh, and he just stay there, fixing them, enchanted.  
-Shishido-san? -  
Ootori’s voice is uncertain, while he calls his name. Ryou blinks and focus on his eyes, so brown to seem immense, staring at him with anxiety and apprehension. He feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment, but choose to leave it behind and embrace instead that face so beautiful, so familiar.  
-Kiss me- he whispers, and Choutarou blinks quickly, while the pupils expand with wonder and confusion.  
With desire.  
His lips are a little cracked, but it doesn’t matter. His mouth tastes sweet, perhaps too much, perhaps not enough, but it doesn’t matter. His fingers are calloused, his palms are covered with small blisters and wounds and thickening, and they are rough, and they aren’t rough enough, but it doesn’t matter.  
Choutarou’s hands are big. And when he slides them under his shorts, they become his whole world.


End file.
